Night of the Crescent Hunt
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Everything is about to change in the Wizarding world. A new/old Darkness is in the school. No one knows who's behind the madness in the school. One girl will change how the school will see each other. Will she be able to safe the one's she love's or will the Darkness pull them into hell?
1. Being Seen

_**Hello every one! ! I hope you are ready for a new HP story! ! All rights go to J.K. All I own is my OCs and the plot. A lot of things are going to change and paring's are going to change. A lot of things are going to change and a lot of new stuff is going to be added in. Enjoy! ! :)**_

Chapter 1: Being Seen

 _ **Normal pov (The Past)**_

James and Lily Potter just had their baby's. Twin's a little boy and a little girl. The boy they named Harry, he is the oldest by 3 minutes and the girl named Ryley. Harry has jet black hair just like James's, but when he open his little eyes he has bright green eyes like Lily. Ryley has dark red hair just like Lily's, but when she opned her little eyes Ryley has sky blue eyes.

"She has my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather's eyes. Ryley and him are the only two have that color blue." James said softly as he held his little girl. "They are beautiful James." Sirius said to his best mate. "Thank's Sirius." James said back as he smiled at Sirius.

"Sirius James andI want to ask you something." Lily said to Sirius. James smiled at his wife who is holding Harry. "What do you want to ask me mate?" Sirius said asked his friends. "Would you like to be Harry's and Ryley's godfather?" James asked Sirius just as Remus walked into the room. "I would love to be their god father." Sirius said. Remus looked a little left out as Lily handed him Harry to him. "James love why not let Remus be Rylay's godfather?" Lily said as she looked at her husband.

James smiled at Lily. "That sound's good to me. Remus will you?" James ask Remus. Remus smiled at them. "I would love to be her godfather." Remus said. Sirius is going to be Harry's godfather and Remus will be Ryley's godfather. If anything would to happen to Sirius then Remus will become Harry's godfather. The samething if anything was to happen to Remus. Then Sirius will be Ryley's godfather.

The war is getting deadlier and James and Lily had to go into hidding cause, the Dark Lord is after them. Only a very few know's that the Potter family had twin's. Dumbledore felt it would be safer if not a lot of people knew about the twin's.

James and Lily had the twin's play on a matt. Then little Ryley started to ball up and whimper as if she was in pain. "What's going on with Ryley?" James said with worry as he moved Harry away from his sister. "I don't know love." Lily said with worry as she rushed over to her baby girl. As Lily was about to touch Ryley when a old powerful magic pules come off Ryley.

Lily touched Ryley and she saw what Ryley is seeing. They know there is a spy for the Dark Lord. Lily saw Peter talking to the Dark Lord. They just made him their sercet keeper. Lily came out of the vistion and she felt really weak. The magic that was around Ryley was draining the magic out of Lily. "What's wrong Lily?!" James said with worry as he rushed over to them with Harry.

"It's. . . .Peter. . ." Lily sobbed as tears running dow nher face. James thought something bad happened to Peter. "James! We need to take the twin's and leave now! !" Lily yelled scaring Harry and Ryley who started to cry. James picked up his wand. Lily picked up her own wand and Ryley. Still a little weak, James had to side apparate Lily and the twins.

James took his family to Sirius's and Remus's place. "James? Lily? What's going on?" Sirius said with worry as he rushed over to his two friends. "Something happened with Ryley and Lily touched her then Li's said "It's Peter. We need to leave's now." James said as he put Lily in a chair cause she is still weak.

"That make's no scents." Sirius said as he took Harry from his so James can help Lily with a sleeping Ryley. Lily took a few deep breathes to clam her self. "Peter is the spy. He told the Dark Lord where we are." Lily sobbed into James's chest as she held her daughter close to her. "Lily love how do you know all that?" James asked Lily.

"When I touched Ryley I saw it. . .I think she is a seer but a very different. "Lily said as Ryley opened her sky blue eyes. She looked up at her mother and father then giggled at them. "Someone need's to tell Dumbledore what is going on." James said to his family. "I go tell him." Remus said as he handed Sirius Harry. "Be careful." they said to Remus at the same time. "I will." he said before he left.

What no one know's is when that happend the Dark Lord died and no one know's why or how he died. They found Peter and took him to Azkaban. They couldn't believe that heir best friend could do that to them. The Dark Lord might be gone but most of the Death Eaters are still out there. Dumbledore believe's there are more then one spy. To make sure that Ryley doesn't get hunted down.

James and Lily didn't wont someone else raising their child. Then the Weasley's stepped in and after a few hours and they agreed. Ron and Ryley would be twin's and the rest of the Weasley children know to keep up the story of Ryley being their sister. Since Ron is the same age so he will think Ryley is his twin. James and Lily will be in Ryley's life a lot.

 _ **(Back to the present Day)**_

It's the summer before Harry, Ron, and Ryley's first year at Hogwart's. James and Lily are taking Harry over to the Weasley's so he can hang with Ron. They made it when they our having breakfest. James and Lily sat down with their coffee. Ryley slowly worked in to the small kitchen.

No one seemed to notice Ryley walking around the table with he long dark red hair in her face. James watched his little girl sneak over to Sirius and took his coffee and drank it then put his cup back. Then Ryley moved around the table drinking the coffee. Ryley slid in between James and Lily. Lily didn't see Ryley take her cup, drinked her coffee then put it back.

James moved his cup closer to Ryley could get it. Once she finished his coffee Ryley went out the back door. "I'm going to go out for some air." James said and Lily looked up at him. "I go with you love." Lily said before they went outside. They saw Ryley climing over the stone wall and headed towards the wood's that are on the other side of the field. "I wonder why she is going to the woods for?" Lily asked as they followed their daughter.

 _ **Ryley's pov**_

I just curled up in my tree when I heard two people walking towards my tree. I peaked over the side of my tree quitely. I saw uncle James and aunt Lily. I smiled as I went down into the tree and then came out of the hole in the tree. "What are you two doing out here?" I said quitely behind them.

I made them jump. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I said in a low voice and I felt bad. "Sweetheart it's ok." uncle James said as he pulled me into a warm hug. I'm use to moving around without making a sound. "What are you doing out here Ryley?" aunt Lily asked me. I looked up at her as she hugged me when uncle James let me go.

"I come out here to be lone." I said to them. I came out a lot since every one seem's to them. I came out a lot since every one seem's to just look pass me. It seem's only uncle James, aunt Lily, uncle Sirius and uncle Remus seem's to see me. Uncle James gave me his coffee. "Why do you come out here to be alone for Ryley?" uncle James asked me. "I can't sleep without nightmares." I softly said to them.

It's easy to talk with uncle James and aunt Lily. They make me feel seen. "You been having nightmare's?" aunt Lily asked me. "It's nothing really. . ." I said to them as I sat on my sun rock. "Want to take about it?" uncle James asked me as they sat next to me.

"I don't really remember them. It's just that. . .Ron wont let me sleep with him when I have them." I said to them. "Do you know why he does that?" aunt Lily asked me. "He say's I make sound's in my sleep. He snores so loud that he drowns me out. It feel's like we aren't even twins. . ." I said to them as I soaked up the sun.

I noticed them looking at each other. They have said and pained looks in their eyes. "It don't matter really. I get a few hours of sleep out here." I said with a smile at them. "Do you want to stay with us this summer Ryley?" Lily asked me. Sometime's they let me stay with them for a month or the summer. I love spending time with them.

I love it when uncle Remus and uncle Sirius came's over with us. They would take me and Harry out to do some muggle things. Camping, hiking and other fun muggle stuff. Aunt Lily use to read me a lot of muggle book's. My fave is Peter Pan. No matter how many time I've asked her she is happy to read it to me.

"I would love to but I have ask mom and dad if it's ok." I said, but mom and dad will let me. If aunt Lily or uncle James want to take me for a while they say yes. I don't mind going with them anytime. I'm enjoying being seen every now and then. "Ok sweetpea let's get back to the house." uncle James said to me.

Like I thought mom and dad said yes so I went to my room to pack. Ginny came i help me packed and then I said good-bye to here. Harry seemed happy to have me coming over. Uncle James and aunt Lily is going to take me shopping for my school stuff.

When we got to the manor I went to my room. Yes they have a room for me when I came over. They gave me ton's of book's over the year's. Since my room back home is tiney so I can't take them home. Uncle James and aunt Lily let me keep them here and take some with me. It's like a library. I really don't need to take them with me.

I can read something and then read it back to you word for word. I can read something once that's it. So I started to unpack my stuff. Harry came in and helped me. "So Ryley you ready to start school?" Harry asked me. I looked over at him. "A little. I'm scared." I said to him.

Harry looked at me with sad eyes. "Why?" he asked me as I sat next to him. "I just got a uneasy feeling about it. . ." I said and I don't know why I'm having this feeling. "I wish I could help you feel better about it." Harry said as he patter my hand.

When Harry touch's me I feel safe. I rested my head on his arm. Then put his head on top of mine. "It's ok Harry. I be ok." I said as we heard aunt Lily call us down. So we went down and uncle Sirius and uncle Remus is there. Harry went to hug Sirius. Uncle Remus came over to me and gave me a huge hug.

I smiled as I hugged him back. I asked aunt Lily if she still have her old school book's. "Yes I do Ryley. Why do you ask?" she asked me. "If it's ok with you could I look at them?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "Yes I do! Come with me!" aunt Lily squealed a she took me to the library. She took me to all of her school book's.

"You are going to have fun at school. I love potion and the potion Professor is a good friend of mine." she said then she started to talk about how fun potions are. They sound like fun. Then uncle James call her. I sat in there for a while reading. Then I took some and went outside I found a nice shady tree with blue tiger lily's. I love blue tiger lily's and how they smell.

Laying down in the flowers and opened the thrid year potions book and started to read it. Page after page I read and I couldn't wait to make these different potions. The heat is starting to get to me, so I got up picking a blue tiger lily as I skipped inside. The back door goes in to the kitchen. Aunt Lily is seating at the table with a man I do not know.

They looked up at me as I walked over. "Ryley come here sweetie, I want you to meet a very good friend of mine." she said and I walked over to them. The man looked at me and he looked sad but when he looked down at me. His eyes grew a little wide.

"Ryley this is Severus Snape." aunt Lily said. "It's nice to me you mister Snape." I said as I handed him the flower. He took it. "It's nice to meet you to Ryley." he said with a smile. I blushed as I hid behind my hair. "What do you need Ryley?" aunt Lily asked me. "I came in to get something to drink." I said softly as I went to the frig.

"Their is a jug of pumpkin juice you can take outside with you sweetie. I put a cooling charm on it so it stay's cold." aunt Lily said with a smile. "Thank you aunt Lily." I said as I took the pumpkin juice. "You're welcome Ryley." she said as I went back outside. Before I went back to reading I took a drink.


	2. Sorting into House's

Chapter 2: Sorting into House's

 _ **Ryley's pov**_

Today we are g oing to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff. It turn's out that uncle James and aunt Lily are going to pay for all my stuff to help mom and dad out. As we walked threw Diagan Alley to Madam Malkin's Robe's after we left Gringotts. Harry went first and I watched Madam Malkin work on Harry's and this other boy's robe's. When Harry's robe's was dne it was my turn.

"Ryley we be right back." aunt Lily said to me. "Ok I be here." I said as they left. It looked like Harry was really thirsty. I barely started to get my robe's started when a mother and son came in. I have only seen them in the paper. They are Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco Malfoy.

I moved my hair in my face as Draco stood next to me. "Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said to me. "Hello. My name is Ryley. It's nice to meet you Draco." I said being nic. "Riley? Nice name. Your first year at Hogwarts?" he asked me. "Yes and you?" I said to him. His mother is watching me.

There was something in her eyes. "Yes. I'm going to be in Slytherin. What house are you going to be in?" he said as he looked at me. I turned my sky blue eyes to his cool gray eyes. I saw his eyes grew wide. "You have cool eyes." Draco said to me. I blushed when he said that. "Thank's Draco. Which house I be in I don't know. My family is nothing but Gryffindor's. I don't feel like I'm one of them. So it's anyone's guess." I said. "Really Gryffindor's? You don't seem like a Gryffindor Riley." he said and that made me blush.

Before I could say anything uncle James came in. "Sorry about that sweetpea." uncle James said as he looked around and saw the Malfoy's. He didn't say anything but sat down a few chair's away from Narcissa. "It's ok uncle James." I said and Draco looked at me. "James Potter is your uncle? That is so cool! !" Draco said with a huge smile. Sometime's I forget that uncle James is a fames auror.

It shouldn't surprise me that others would be a fan of his. I got done with my robes. "I see you soon Riley." Draco said to me before I left with uncle James. "See you around Drake." I said and Draco smiled at me as I left the shop. We went to get my wand. Harry and aunt Lily just walked in when I started to go threw the wand's.

It took me a hour for my want to pick me. 9 1/2 inch. Pegase's feather and ash wood. We waited till Harry's wand chose him. We got most of our stuff. Before we left Harry got a snowly white owl. "Do you want a pet to Ryley?" aunt Lily asked me. "I don't know if I want one or not." I said softly. "Let's go to the Magical Menagene and take a look." uncle James said to me. "Yeah Ryley we can find a good pet for you." Harry said as he pulled me to the shop. We walked threw the shop. There was cat's, owls, rats, toads and a few other things.

I saw a new cage with a cat that I never seen before. "What are you?" I said to the cat. The cat look's just like a tiger but a lot smaller and its changing colors. "That is a new kind of tiger, but he don't like anyone sadly." the shop lady said to me. "How big dones he get?" I asked as I moved closer to the cage. "Not much bigger then he is now." she said as the tiger and I looked into each others eyes.

He has the same color eyes as me. He turn his head to the side as if he wasn't sure about me. "Are they safe?" uncle James asked. "We believe so. There aren't a lof of them. We are testing them out." she said and it sounded like she was having trouble with him. "Let's look some more Ryley." uncle James said to me. "No I want him." I said as I put a finger into his cage adn he licked me and started to pur.

"I never seen him take to anyone before." she said with shock. "Are you sure Ryley cause he isn't like a house cat." aunt Lily said with worry. I opened his cage and he jumped into my arms. "He seemed to be happy with you." She said. "I want him." I said again as the tiney tiger licked me with his huge tongue.

It tickled and it made me giggle. "If you want him sweetie then you can have him." aunt Lily said to me. Then we took him to the front and payed for him, a cage, a very small book about him and some food. It turn's out I can get his food threw owl post. Then we headed back to their home. "What are you going to name him?" Harry asked me. "I don't know yet." I said as I put my new pet down on my bed.

I watched as he sniffed around. He turned white with his black strips. He turned around and looked at me. "I might wait a while to see if a name comes to me." I said as my kitty came back over to me. I patted his head and he licked my hand. One summer anut Lily took us to a muggle thing call a comic con. I saw this one comic called DeadPool.

"I know that look Ryley. You have a name for him." Harry said as DeadPool curled up in my lap. "Yes I think I have a name for him." I said to him. "What is the name?" Harry said with a smile. "DeadPool." I said and Harry looked confused then I told him about it. "Why that name?" Harry asked me with a chuckle.

"Cause when he turn's red he looks like DeadPool." I said as DeadPool turned blood red like my hair. Harry chuckled at DeadPool. "Your right he does look like him in tiger from." Harry said and I giggled as I scraitched DeadPool's behind the ears.

It's Sep. 1st and we got to King's Cross staition. Uncle James is pushing Harry's cart and uncle Sirius is pushing mine. we got on the platfrom. "Do you see the others?" aunt LIly asked us. "Aunt Lily all I can see is butt's." I said that made uncle James and uncle Sirius bust out laughing. Aunt Lily tried not to laugh but it didn't work. I'm realy short so its very hard to see past anyone.

"That's my girl!" uncle James laught as he tired to stop. Even Harry was laughing with them. They were still laughing when we found mum and dad. Aunt Lily was talking to mum as uncle James and uncle Sirius helped us with our trunks. Then we came back out to say our good-bye's. Uncle James gave me some gold for food. Then Harry, Ron and I went to our compartment and waited for the train to start moving. I pulled out DeadPool so he wont be locked up the hole ride. Then the train started to move.

"Who is that cat?" Ron asked me. "He his mine Ron." I said as DeadPool turned purple. DeadPool's strips don't change color put the other part of his fur change's color. "How did you get the gold for him?" Ron said as I rubbed DeadPool's tummy. "Uncle James and aunt Lily got him for me." I said and could tell he wanted to pet.

He didn't saything. "So you ready for school?" Harry asked his best mate, while they talked I watched as we went deeper into the back country. Its very beautiful out here. I would be so nice to live out here. I heared our compartment door open. I turned to see Fred and George. "Hey guy's." they said at the same time. "What do you want?" Ron said to our brothers.

They saw DeadPool who growled at them. "What a freaky cat." Fred said and DeadPool got up and pounced at Fred sinking his sharp little fangs into Fred's leg. "OOOUUUWWW." Fred yelled as he tired to get DeadPool off him. "DeadPool stop it." I said not really trying to get DeadPool off of my brother. "Ryley get the freaky cat off him!" George yelled at me.

"DeadPool come here." I said and he let go and he scraitched Greorge cutting threw his jeans and skin. "Who let you have a monster?" Fred said as they stopped the bleeding. "James and Lily got him fo her." Ron said to them. They left muttering to them self's. I snuggling with DeadPool.

 _ **Normal pov**_

The train pulled to the staition Ryley put DeadPool in his cage then followed the others off the train. Ryley shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp come bobbing over the heads of the student's. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Ryley there must be thick tree's there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castly with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Ryley got pushed around and lost Harry and Ron. "Hello Riley." Draco said into Ryley's ear making her jump. She turned around and smiled at him. "Hello Draco." she said.

"Want to share a boat with us?" Draco said as his two mate's looked at her. Blushing a little as she nodded her head as she hid behind her long hair. Ryley followed the three of them to a boat. "Riley these are Theo and Blaise two of my best mate's." Draco said as Ryley got into the boat. "Nice to meet you two." she said, before they could saything Hagrid spoke.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towared over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

Ryley sat next to Draco as they sailed and she is liking this a lot. The water looked like black glass.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their head's and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

They got out of the boat's. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

Thye walked up a flight of stane steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everone here?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robe's stood there, she had a very stern face and Ryley's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here." she pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit a whole house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Ryley could hear the drone of hundreds of voice from a door way to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. The crowded in, standing rather closer together then they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, you trumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to which ever house becomes yours.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Ryley moved a little closer to Draco who squeezed her hand with a smile at her. She smiled back at him as they turned back to look back at Professor McGonagall.

"So Draco how do we get sorted?" Ryley asked him. He smirked at her. "Sorry Riley but you have to wait and see." he said to her. Ryley growled a little but didn't say anything.

 _ **Ryley's pov**_

Professor McGonagall had retruned. "Now from a line," Professor McGonagall told us. "and follow me." I got behind Draco and Blaise behind me. Then we walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double door into the Great Hall.

I never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It is lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall is another long table where the teachers are sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up here, so that we came to a half in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us. The hundreds of faces staring at us looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candle light. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. I heard a girl whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._ "

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

I looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Every one stared at it. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat then me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mine,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve theri ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall bust into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quit still again. Then the head master stood up. "Before we start the sorting I have a few things to say. We are getting three new teachers this year. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts is Professor Remun Lupin." he said and I smiled as uncle Remus came out from a door from behind the teacher's table.

"Madam Hooch is retiring this year so are new Quidditch Professer Sirius Black." Professor Dumbledore said to us and then uncle Sirius came out from the same door as uncle Remus. He smiled at every one and winked at us before he sat down next to uncle Remus. "This year we are going to have a Auror that will come a few times a week to help Professor Lupin with lesson's," every one held their breath. "James Potter is going to be a part time Professor here." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile as uncle James came out of the same door. Every one clapped so loud it hurt my ears. He smiled at very one before he sat down next to uncle Sirius.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said. "Abbott, Hanna!"

A pinked-face girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over here eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Slowly we was called up to the stool. Then a thin pale boy was called up. "Blood, Casper!" he looked scared out of his mind. Now that I can see him. His black hair is a little shaggy and when he sat down I saw his dark eyes.

The hat went over his eyes and then the hat yelled. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Casper went to the Hufflepuff table. "Granger, Hermione!" the girl that whispered about the ceiling. Hermione looked a little scared but she did ok. She became a Gryffindor. Then Draco was called up and like he said he went into Slytherin with a smirk on his lips.

Then Baxter McBaggins went to Hufflepuff and he had a cokcy smirk on his lip's before he went to the Hufflepuff table. Then a blonde girl with dark blue eyes was call up. Her name is Lucy Loverose and she became a Slytherin. Anastasia Moon was called up next. She wasn't muct of a looker and she became a Ravenclaw. Theo was up next and became a Slytherin. Slowly our group became smaller and smaller. Then Harry became a Gryffindor.

Ron was next and like every one in the family became a Gryffindor. "Weasley, Ryley!" and I walked up to the stool. I saw Draco's face and he his in shock. I guess he didn't know I was a Weasley. The hat went over my eyes and a voice spoke in my head. _**Hmm I see.**_ The voice said. I don't know what he or it see's. _**Ryley you are one of a kind. Even you don't know it yet. Time is here to change history. What happens from here on out it's cause fate and your choices. Good or bad your choice's are it will change our history forever.**_ I couldn't believe what this hat is saying.

 _ **Just wait Ryley you will see someday.**_ Then the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!" the hat came off and I saw my family looking at me with shock as I went to the shock as I went to the even more shocked Slytherin table. (No one clapped for me.) Draco let me sit with him. I'm still in shock with what happened. I know I wasn't going into Gryffindor but Slytherin took me threw a loop.

The hat said from here on out my choice's will change out history for the good or bad. It's all cause of me. . .


	3. Essay's For Gold

Chapter 3: Essay's For Gold

 _ **Ryley's pov**_

Every one is shock to see that a Weasley went into Slytherin. Blaise was the last to be Sorted and he went in Slytherin too. I didn't really eat and when dinner was over. Everyone headed to their dorm's. I followed Draco to the Slytherin common room. "Why didn't to tell me your a Weasley?" Draco asked me, I looked down. "So you could make fun of me before you could get to know me." I said as we got to the common room. "The password is Pureblood." said the prefect girl. I saw Draco's mouth open.

I found my room and saw Lucy in there unpacking. "Hi." I said and Lucy just looked at me but didn't say anything. I took out DeadPool first before I started to unpack my own stuff. The room is huge and it's just us. Two of us in this room. I gave DeadPool food and water then went back to unpacking.

I guess I'm going to be hated for being a blood traitor. I got ready for bed, then I crawled in to bed and snuggled with DeadPool as I started to fall asleep.

When I got up the next day Lucy was gone already. I fed and water DeadPool before I got ready for my lesson's. When I left my room every one hissed at me. This is going to be a long seven years. I really hope they don't see me like my family does. I went to the great hall and sat at the end of the table.

I ate little and then I looked up to see aunt Lily's friend standing there. He wasn't smiling so I hid behind my hair as he gave me a piece of parchment with all of my lesson's. "Thanks you." I queaked as I kept my eyes down. He didn't say anything and he left. Guess he only like's aunt Lily. I didn't feel hungry anymore, so I headed to my first lesson. As the day went by I took notes and listen to everything. Now I got double potion's, so I made my way to potion's.

I sat down in the back and Harry sat with me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Snape came in and his eyes are cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more then a whisper, but we caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent withouth effort. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . .I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed his little speech me and Harry exchanged look with raised eyesbrows.

"Miss Weasley!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powered root of a sphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I remember this in the book's I read. One of the girl's hand had shot into the air.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is know as the Draught of Living Death." I said to him. His eyes grew wide a little. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked me.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it wil lsave you from most poisons." I said a I looked dwon at the table. I feel like I'm being punished for something I didn't do. I could tell he is mad. "What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he said to me in a low voice.

"As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." I said to the table. "It seem's you know your potions." he said. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Then we started to write it all down.

 _ **Normal pov**_

Snape wanted to see what Ryley know's. Ryley on the other hand thought he hated her. She really want to learn about potions, now Ryley just wanted to hid and never be seen. Potion's come to a end and Ryley took a little longer. Harry and Ron waited for her. Then Ryley dropped her bag before she hit the floor in pain. The old magic started to pules off her. Snape was about to rush over to her. "Don't touch her!" Ron yelled at him.

"Why not?" Snape asked him. "It's not safe for anyone to touch Ryley when she is like that." Ron said as the puling started to fade. "I'm taking her to the hospital wing." Snape said as he picked Ryley up and headed to the hospital wing. He felt some of his magic being drained from him.

"Must. . .Stop. . .Evil. . . .Blood. . .Death. . . .Hogwarts. . . .Darkness. . ." Ryley mutter into Snape's robes. He didn't know what is going on with his student. "Pain. . .Must. . . .Find. . .Kill. . .Time. . .Numbered. . .. .Help. . . ." she whimpered. "Its ok Ryley. You will be fine." he said to her.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she rushed over to them. Ryley is breathing really fast and then Professor Dumbledore came in before Professor Snape could speak. "Ryley will be fine after she rests up. What you seen happen with Ryley I must tell you that you can not tell any one about Ryley's power that you saw will get her and her family killed." Dumbledore said to them. "What do you mean Professor?" Snape asked.

"It be safer if you don't know Severus." Dumbledore said to them. "Shoud we tell-" Snape started before James, Sirius, and Remus came running in. James had worry in his eyes as he stopped in front of Ryley's bed. Ryley is pale and she started to whimper. "It's ok sweetpea. I'm here now." James said softly as he held Ryley's hand.

"James how did you know Ryley was here?" Dumbledore asked James. "Harry told us and we came running here." Sirius said as he and Remus went to the other side of Ryley's bed. "Why are you here Mister Potter?" Madam Pomfrey said to him. "We are Ryley's uncle's. We are very close to her." James said without looking away from Ryley.

"Should we tell her parents?" Severus said and Sirius glared at Severus. "I send a letter." Remus said and it is the truth." Severus didn't let it show on his face but he is pissed. "Did she say anything Severus?" Jamessaid and his friends are shock to hear him call Snape by his first name.

Snape him self is shocked to hear the man he hate's call him by his first name. "She said; . . . . . .Numbered. Help." Snape said to them. "I don't like the sound of that." Sirius said to them softly. "I wish I knew what is going on." Snape mutter to him self softly. James heard him.

James turned to look at him. "Severus can I have a word with you?" James said and Snape nodded. James stood up and then kissed Ryley on the forehead and she whimper. "I be right back baby girl." James said so softly no one but Ryley heard him. Then the two men left the room and found a empty room. Snape watched as James put up a barrier, so no one could hear them.

"Severus I know you still in love with Lily." James said as she looked at him. Snape didn't speak. "If you really do love her you wont tell anyone what I'm going to tell you. Cause if you do and Ryley get's hurt or worse killed. You will be killing Lily as while." James said to him. "What do you mean bye that Po- James?" Severus said and James looked at him.

"Come on you didn't figure it out yet. You watched Lily for year's." James said. "Ryley lookes just like Lily but not the eyes and she is more shier then Lily." Severus said. "Ryley is our daugher and Harry's twin sister." James said and Severus mouth fell open. "If thta is true then why does she think she is a Weasley?" Snape asked when he recoved from his shock. "Cause to make sure she would be safe. Lily and I gave her to them to keep her safe. It was the hardest thing both of us had to do. We came to see her every change we got but it's not the same." James said as she sat down on a desk.

"Ryley is a seer but no one has seen a seer like her before. IF you touch her while she is having a vistion you will see what she is seeing but it will drain your magic. It's cause of Ryley Lily and i are still here. If Lily didn't see that we would have been killed by the Dark Lord. Sometime's Ryley can remember what she see's and other's she can't." James said as he looked at Severus.

Snape sat down on a desk across from James and let all of this sink in.

"Severus I know you hate me and I feel the same most of the t ime. Ryley is in your house and I can't be there for her. Please can you loo after her and be there for her when she need's it. Harry don't know she is his twin but we think they can feel what each other is feeling but they don't know what is going on. Ryley think's it Ron but really its Harry. I'm not asking you to look after Harry be can take care of him self. Ryley right now is going threw a lot. She need's to have some one close she can trust. I'm begging you Severus please don't let anything bad happen to our little girl." James said with tear's in his eyes.

Severus don't know what to think. James Potter is sitting in front of him with tear's in his eyes. Severus can never know what James is going threw. Having someone else raising your child. Can't really bethere for them or let them know who you really are.

"Ok James I wont tell anyone about Ryley and I will look out for her." Severus said to him. James smiled at Severus. "I know we never got along Severus but I want to try and be friends." James said. "We can try." Severus said. "Thank you for bringing Ryley to the hospital wing." James said before they took down the barrier and went back to the hospital wing.

James sat with Ryley and Lily came a hour later. "How is she love?" Lily said as she came running to them. "She is getting some color back, but. . .it's taking longer then before." James said with worry as she held her baby's hand.

"Maybe it wont last as long." James said to his wife. No one knew that Ryley would be out for four day's.

 _ **Ryley's pov**_

My head hurt as I rubbed my face against the pillow. It feel's like I got hit with a huge bludger over and over in the head. "Lily she's up." came a voice to my right. I wanted to open my eyes but they didn't seem to want to open. "Ryley sweetheart can you hear me?" came the same voice and even with my head pounding. It's uncle James's voice and it is coming from my right. "Yes." I whimpered cause my voice made my skull hurt.

"Ryley are you ok?" aunt Lily said to my left. "My head hurts." I whimpered again as tear's slipped from my eyes. "Oh sweetie let me get you a pain potion four your head." aunt Lily said before she left. I tried to open my eyes and this time my eyes opened. The light made my eyes burn. Whimpering as I pulled the cover's over my head.

"What's wrong?" uncle James asked me with worry. "Sorry the light is burning my eyes." I whimpered as more tear's ran from my eyes cause of the pain my head. "Ryley sweetheart drink this." aunt Lily said as she came back. It's nice to have a healer as a aunt. I peaked out of the covers and saw her bright green eyes and she smiled at me. Aunt Lily handed me the small bottle with a dark blue potion.

I took the bottle with a shacky hand. She uncorked it fro me. "Thank's." I said trying not to whimper but failed. "Your welcome sweetie." she said as I drank the potion. It tasted like pickles and peach's. Not a great taste and the pain started to fade away slowly.

"How are you feeling now sweetpea?" uncle James said as I slowly sat up. "Did it happened again?" I asked them. Cause the only time I feel like this is when I see something. With each time this happens the more it hurts. "Yes sweetheart." aunt Lily said softly to me.

"How long was I out for this time?" I asked thinking I was out for a few hours. "Four day's sweetpea." uncle James said. "What!" I yelled at them. They looked at me with worry. "What time is it?" I asked them. Cause it might still be able to go to my lesson's. "Lesson's just got out a few minutes ago Ryley." uncle James said to me.

"I missed my first week of school.. I'm going to fall behind." I said then I remember which house I was in. "Are you mad?" I asked them as I hid behind my hair. "Why would we be mad for sweetpea? You can't help it. It is something that happens to you and you can't stop it." uncle James said to me. "Not that. . . .me being a Slytherin." I said trying not to cry.

I'm scared that they wont want to have anything to do with me like my family. Did they know I was going to be in Slytherin and that is why they shun me. "No sweetie, we aren't mad. You can't help what house your in." aunt Lily said before she pulled me into a hug and uncle James hugged me as while.

"Good she's up." came uncle Sirius's voice. They pulledaway from me. I saw uncle Remus behind him and he is carring something. "How are you feeling Ryley?" uncle Remus asked me. "Better now. Thanks for asking me." I said as he came up to me. "Your welcome Ryley. I have all your homework written down for you." he said with a smile.

I jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you uncle Remus!" I yelled with a smile. I tried to run to the door but uncle Remus held me in his arm's, like when I was younger. "Where are you going little kitten?" uncle Sirius asked me. "I need to go to the library." I said as I looked at him. "Why?" uncle James and uncle Sirius said as the same time.

"I got five day of homework to do. I don't wont to fail my lessons." I said to them. They all chuckled at me. "She sound's like Hermione Granger." uncle Sirius said. "You just woke up sweetpea. You should be resting." uncle James said to me. "My head feel's better and I still have time before the library closes." I said to them. Why can't they see I need to go now.

"Please?" I said as tear's started to fill my eyes they all started to get that look in their eyes. "Ok sweetpea but take it easy." uncle James said with a smile before he kissed the top of my head. Uncle Remus put me down gave me the parchment and aunt Lily gave me my school bag. "Thank you. Uncle James I will take it easy." I said before I left to go to the library.

It's Friday so I have the rest of the day and two day's to finish my huge pile of homework. I started with Astronomy since there wasn't a lot to do. I pulled down the book's I needed for my essay's. Then I went to a table that was

It took me a hour to finish my Astronomy work. Now I looked down at my long list and started on potions. The book's on them are interesting. Just wish that Snape was a little more nicer. "Oh your out of the hospital wing or have you been faking it?" came Draco's voice after a hour of working. "I wasn't faking." I said without even looking up at him.

"What happen to you then?" he asked me. "I'm not aloud to say." I said as I finished my last essay on potion's. I stood up and went to put the book's back. Draco followed me. "You seem smart so do my homework for me." Draco said and I turned to look at him. "No." I said before I walked passed him. "No one say's no to me." Draco hugged at me. "I just did." I said as I started on my DADA work.

I didn't need to get book's for DADA so I started to get to work. "Do it." Draco said to me. "Do it your self your spoild rich kid." I said as I worked on. I looked at him at the corner of my eye and saw the shock look on his face. "My father will hear about this." Draco said. "My uncle James will hear about this." I said and Draco went paler.

I don't like using that card. But I'm not going to be bullied by him. "Please?" he said to me. "If you want me to do your work then it's going to cost you." I said. "How much?" he asked me. I thought about it. "Ten Galleons-" I said. "Ten Galleon's for all of it that's not bad." he said. "per essay." I finished saying as I looked up at him.

"That's a little much don't you think?" Draco said to me. "If I have to do your homework then it's going to cost you." I said as I went back to work. "Ok sound's far. Here is fifty Galleons for today's homework in Charms, DADA, Herbology, History of Magic and Transfiguration." Draco said as he put a small sack of Galleons on the table. I looked at it before taking it and counting it.

Sure enought there was fifty Galleons in the sack. "Let me see some of your handwritting." I said to him. "Why?" his eyes nerrow when he spoke. "So they think you wrote it. Oh if you fail the exams no refunes. If they think you are cheating I will deney everything." I said to him. "Sounds good to me." he said before we shook hand's.

Draco gave me a essay he wrote and with one look I have his hand writting down. Draco watched me work on my work and his. "That's mad. You can write just like me." I can here the shock in his voice and on his face. "I'm good at what ever I put my mind on." I said as I started to finish up.

It wasn't even a day when other Slytherin's are coming up to me asking me to do their work. I got surround in the common room. "ENOUGH!" I screamed. Every one went silent as I stood up on a chair. Their eyes are on me. "Ok this is what I'm going to do. Each day I will pick ten people for that day. Those who are pick will pick one essay for me to do. Ten people a day ten essay's a day. I will take bribe's the day before. I will not take essay's on holiday's or Saterday's. No refunes once you give me the gold no taking it back. If any of you tell any of the teachers what is going on and you will regret it very dearly. If you fail your exams that is all on you. If you want to pass then read over your essay's and remeber what's on them. One last thing give me a piece of parchment with your handwritting." I said to them.

Then they started to come at me again. "This will start Monday since I'm far behind in my own work." I said and they started to bribe me for Monday. Some bribed me with sweet's, clothes and other stuff. Some of that stuff sounds good. "On more thing the library and my room no one is aloud to bribe me. No bribing in front of any one or ghost's." I said as I went back to the library. I went back to my table that is hidden. It's still very early so I can get all my stuff done today.

I got up to get a book on Transfiguration to get a better understanding so I can write my essay better. I found the book and reached for it, but someone else reached for the same book. Our hand's touched and we looked at each other. There is a handsome boy smiling down at me. "Sorry do you need that book?" he said with a dazzling smile.

I blushed a little. "Yes, but do you need it too?" I said to him. "Yeah I do. Aren't you a first year?" he said as I hid behind my hair. "Yes I am." I said softly to him. "Riley Weasley right?" he said as we faced each other. "Yes." I said. "Why would you need a third year book for?" he said to me. "What is your name?" I asked him.

He smiled again. "Sorry about that love. My name is Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff." Cedric said to me. "Nice to meet you Cedric. I wanted to read it to understand more so I can write a great essay." I said to him. "Why don't we take turn's. I can sit with you till your done with it?" he said as he smirked at me.

Blushing again I nodded as he took the book and followed me back to my hidden table. "You like this table too?" he said to me. "Yep. No one come's this far back in here." I said as we sat down. "I like this table for the same reason." he chuckled softly. He handed me the book. "Thank's it wont take me long." I said as I read the chapters I needed.

"I'm done." I said to Cedric as I handed him back the book. "Your fast. Mind if I sit with you and work on my own homework?" Cedric asked me. "Sure I don't mind." I said with a shy smile. "Thank's pet I be right back." he said before he left. It didn't take him long to come back.

We sat for a while just working on our essay's. "Riley?" Cedric said to me. "Hmm?" I said back as I looked up. "What do you like to do for fun?" he asked me. I never thought about it. "I'm not sure." I said softly to him. Cedric has a confused look on his handsome face. "I don't know. I just stayed to my self, but I do like Quidditch." I said.

Cedric's eyes got wide when I said Quidditch. Then we started to talk about it. It is nice to talk about it. "Did you go to the last world cup?" Cedric asked me. "Yes my uncle and aunt takes me every year." I said and he smiled more. "So cool are you going to try out for your house team?" Cedric asked me. "I don't know." I said. Most of them don't like me as it is. They just want to use me to do their work. "You should it will be fun." he said to me. "I never been or a broom before." I said in a low shy voice.

Cedric eyes soften as he looked at me. "Let's finish our homework and I take you on my broom." I lushed deep red. "That sound's like fun." I said. Then we went back to work.

It took us to lunch to finish. "I meet you at the stair case." Cedric said and I nodded. I went to my common room and then to my room. DeadPool is sleeping on my bed. I gave him his food and more water. Before I left I kissed his noise and he started to purr.

I was the first to get to the stair case. "Sorry about that." Cedric said behind me making me jump. "It's ok." I said before I followed him to the Quidditch pitch. We walked onto the feild. "What are you two doing?' come uncle Sirius's voice. "Sorry Professor Black. I was just going to take Riley for a spin on my broom so she know's what it feel's like to be on a broom." Cedric said to him.

Uncle Sirius looked at me. "James never took you on his broom?" he said and Cedric looked at me with shock. "No uncle- sorry Professor Black. He said I was to small at the time. He was going to do it this coming up summer." I said to him. "you don't have to call me Professor Ryley." he said making me blush. I couldn't speak. "Well Mister Diggery you better make sure you take good care of Ryley if not you have three uncle's of her's that will come at you." uncle Sirius said making Cedric go pale.

"Uncle Sirius I can take care of my self. I don't need you guys looking out for me." I said to him. "Ryley you are very dear to us, we will make sure nothing happens to you." he said before he kissed the top of my head and took off running.

I blushed again. "I'm going to get him for that." I said in a low voice. "I didn't know you and Professor Black was kin." Cedrid said to me. "We're not kin by blood. I grew up calling him, Remus and James uncle." I said and he went paler if that was possable. "You don't mean Remus Lupin and James Potter do you?" he said with worry on his face.

The look on his handsome face made me laugh. "Yes they are my uncle's." I giggled to him. "I better make sure nothing happen's to you." he said to me. "Don't worry about them." I said as I put my hand on his arm. He smiled down at me.

Once I was on his broom Cedic kicked off from the ground and I smiled as I held on to him. This is really fun. I really might try out for my team.

 _ **Normal pov**_

James, Remus and Sirius watched as Cedric took Ryley around the pitch and they can see how happy she is. "She could do worse mate." Sirius said and James growled at his best mate. "She could fall in love with Malfoy's son." Sirius said. "I wouldn't let that happen. Beside's she not going to be dating at all." James growled making his two mate's crack up.

Remus shook his head as he turned to watch his goddaugher laughing and having a good time. James is happy to see his baby girl smiling. That is something he don't see much.

Monday came fast and Ryley picked her first seven people wasn't easy. She picked one from each year. The last there are the one's that bribed her. Draco is one of the ten and he bribed her with 20 Galleon's. For Monday alone Ryley made 148 Galleon's, a full bag of sweet's and a chest set made out of gold and silver.

They got their essay's back before dinner. The only bad thing that came with this is the one's that didn't get picked. They bullied Ryley all day. Draco saw what they are doing to her but he didn't know what he could do. Yes she is a blood traitor but she is a Slytherin and a cool girl once you get to know her.

Draco had to watch as Ryley had her ink explode all over her. Had her bag ripped opened and all of her book's fell out. They tied her shoe lace's together. Ryley spent most of her time falling on her face then picking her self up off the ground. Then a older student from a different house came over to help Ryley up.

Draco stood close by to listen to them talk. "You ok pet?" Cedric said to Ryley. Ryley blushed as she looked up at Cedric. "Yes. I'm getting us to it by now." Ryley said as she dusted her robes. "What do you mean?" he asked. "It's nothing Ced." Ryley said softly to Cedric. He knew it was something and not nothing. Now that he is closer to her.

Cedric can see the dried ink on her, some bruises started to form on her skin. "You can talk to me Riley. Let me walk you to your next class." Cedric said to her. "Thank's Cedric. I know I can talk to you Ced. There is nothing to talk about. Come one I have potion's if you want to walk me to class and make it to your's." Ryley said with a shy smile. Cedric is going to drop it.

Draco felt something inside. It didn't like seeing Ryley with someone else. He followed them and saw smiling and laughing. Draco like's seeing Ryley like this. So when anyone would pick on Ryley, Draco will step in and tell them off. Blaise and Theo got in on it as well. All of the Slytherin's are scared of Theo.

So as long Ryley is their friend no one will lay a finger on Ryley without being punished. It will take Ryley a few day's to find out why every one stopped picking on the blood traitor.

Cedric became Ryley's best mate and he is helping her to learn how to fly so she can try out for her team. Ryley like's how Cedric and Harry don't care that she is a Slytherin.


End file.
